shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiyome Lys
Chiyome Lys (千代女 リス Chiyome Risu) is a pirate, former revolutionary, former mercenary, and a former antagonist who has joined The Jolly Pirates as their second mate, spy, and assassin. She is also noteworthy for being a former member of the illustrious Dawn Breakers, lead by a member of the Revolutionary Trio and captain of The Skyline Pirates, Nova Blade. Lys' activity as a revolutionary insurgent earned her a large bounty worth 170,000,000; and later on, it increased to 220,000,000 due to her involvement with the Skyline War. She was also a slave for a World Noble for most of her teenaged life, until eventually being freed by the revolutionaries; and so she bares the mark of the Nobles on her back. Lys first debuted in New Horizon! as she said goodbye to Nova Blade, and to the rest of her squadmates, but would later show up again in One Dream as a mercenary under the orders of the criminal organization, the Antithesis. She specifically worked under the Ghoul Branch and fought against The Jolly Pirates before being betrayed by the syndicate and forced to team up with them to clear her name. After the events of the Lys Arc, Lys became a member of The Jolly Pirates, after being asked numerous times by Jolly D. Chris. She is the tenth member of the crew, and the ninth to join. She is also recognizable due to her Devil Fruit, the Phase Phase Fruit. She continues to sail with The Jolly Pirates, with the hope of fulfilling her dream to change the world, as she views it as corrupt and in need of renewal. Appearance Original Design Pictured Images Lys is a young woman with a slim, well-figured body, and an averagely toned, white skin color. Her hair is black and somewhat long, as it only ends near her shoulder blades. It's typically combed backward, leaving only short bangs in front, which tend to frame her face. Because of how her hair is styled, her ears are rarely seen. Lys' eyes are colored a dull grey, which matches her black/purple hair color, and her nose appears to be a bit on the short, small side. Her facial expression, matching her cold, withdrawn attitude, is usually that of boredom, indifference, exhaustion, or sheer irritation, depending on her given mood at the time. As such, it is rare for people to see a genuine smile out of kindness or love for others, and it is more common to see a cold stare, frown, or scowl, among other negative facial expressions. Lys tends to wear a black, sleeveless tank top most of the time; accompanied by black, fingerless gloves worn on her hands. These gloves also seem to have a rectangular cut in them at their top, revealing a portion of Lys' hands. The tank top also appears to cover up something of great shame and humiliation to Lys, a tattoo marking of the World Nobles' "Hoof of the Flying Dragon" on her back; something that was branded on her when she was young and under the ownership of Saint Albert. Therefore, Lys tends to make it a compulsive habit to hide and dismiss the existance of the marking, as it makes her feel less than human. As a result, Lys tends to wear shirts that always cover her back, and when unable to, finds alternative solutions to cover the mark. To go along with her usual tank top and fingerless gloves, Lys commonly wears blue, short jeans, which only go about 5 inches down before ending, thus revealing a large portion of Lys' legs. This is then followed up by Lys' dark brown army boots, which tend to end about 11 inches above her ankles, being just shy of her knee caps. And while not seen all the time, Lys tends to keep one knife strapped to her left tricep/upper arm by a dark brown/black holster, with which she can then pull out easily with her right hand when in combat situations, and can also keep it out of reach from opponents who would try to use it against her. Personality At the core of Lys' being is a woman who is still sorting out the various traumas inflicted upon her throughout her life. During her childhood, and the years spent before her enslavement, Lys was just another happy-go-lucky girl without a care in the world. She always sported a smile on her face, and was quite open to others. This was a complete contrast to the woman Lys would grow up to become in the future. After reaching 13 years of age, Lys one day found herself separated from her family and targeted by slave traders who were working under the orders of the World Noble, Saint Albert. Frightened and confused, Lys was forced to become a slave against her will, and would find herself under Albert's possession for quite some time. During the daily labors, tortures, and ridiculing situations, Lys developed a strong will and an unyielding determination, with a defiant spirit to match. However, the same constant smile she normally wore, had now become a persistent frown, which was only broken up by her scarce get-togethers with her friends, the other slaves that Saint Albert owned. Accompanying this, her early experiences as a slave gave Lys a shocking new outlook on how the world worked. She became more bitter towards those she perceived as an enemy (namely the World Government and the World Nobles, in particular, Saint Albert,) and she soon became disillusioned with the world itself. Despite her fellow slaves attempts to cheer her up, Lys was no longer the same happy child she once was. Saint Albert, and slavery, had caused Lys to become more jaded than she once was. Matters only got worse once Lys was forcibly separated from her friends in Mariejois, and forced to work in a slave camp, for no pay at all. The abusive punishments, disrespect, inhumane conditions, and cruelty and selfishness of her slave master only served to fuel Lys' disdain towards the world. Her defiance grew, and her sorrow and depression turned to anger and hatred. She began to lash out at any and all people around her, coming to see everyone as having the same potential for evil and cruelty as her slave masters had shown. Lys' attitude towards life spiraled into antisocial behavior, making it rare for anyone to even catch a glimpse of Lys willingly interacting with others, whether they were good or bad, and made it equally hard to recall if she ever spoke up at all. Slavery hardened Lys' soul, and gave her two distinct personality traits. One was the aforementioned antisocial attitude, in which Lys preferred quiet spots where she could be by herself, away from others. Another trait, as was developed during her time in Mariejois, was her smoking addiction. In order to try and escape the pain she felt at a young age, Lys began smoking in the hopes that it would make her look tough, and that it would cause others to back off and leave her alone. All it did for Lys was give her something to do when she needed to cool off for a bit. In fact, she recalls being mocked as a young child for smoking, as it made others think she was trying to act tough (which she was.) After being freed by the revolutionaries, and deciding to side with the enemy of her enemy (the World Government,) Lys continued to stay distant from others. She would often walk great distances just to find a secluded spot for herself, and she never enjoyed talking or socially interacting with her fellow Revolutionary officers. The only times Lys spoke up or would socialize, was when she was forced to, wanted something, or needed to. Most of the revolutionaries at the time came to know her as a cold, distant woman, who had no regard for friends or loved ones. The only thing she seemed to care about, was making life difficult for those she considered to be her foes. During her time in the Revolutionaries, Lys grew more and more aloof, and it appeared she would never recover from this state. The only known exception seemed to be a small, flickering piece of hope deep inside Lys, whenever she spoke about Dragon, or anyone close to him (such as Ivankov or Kuma.) Albeit she still talked in a harsh, cold, and rather rude manner for a lady, Lys would rarely, if ever, have a bad thing to say about Dragon. Truthfully, Lys placed her hopes that she could finally have faith in someone again, and that she could be proven wrong about her views on the world. These hopes were placed on Dragon, and as a result of association, this included anyone Dragon familiarized himself with. Lys spent 5 years with the revolutionaries before she ultimately decided to leave for her own purposes. During her time in the Revolutionaries, Lys became known as a ruthless, cunning strategist, who, when using her Devil Fruit powers, was an impressive sight to behold (as far as her allies were concerned. Her enemies quite clearly held less than ideal beliefs about her.) Lys dedicated herself to effectiveness above all else, and had a habit of being quite resourceful when necessary. While she did just fine on the front lines as a berserker class soldier, Lys' true talents shined in her espionage career. It was around this time when Lys earned her first moniker, the "Black Wraith." Her cold-hearted views on humans and human-like beings, as well as her merciless effectiveness, made Lys a very prized spy and assassin in the ranks of the revolutionaries. To her, any assassination was nothing more than removing another needless monster from the world, regardless of what others may have told her. Spying was more of Lys' preference, as she enjoyed silently waiting for hours at a time, not having to talk much or do anything other than what she was supposed to do. In Lys' mind, there was no better calling for her than this. After leaving the revolutionaries, Lys would later on aimlessly take job after job as a mercenary, finding nothing else as a career that would satisfy her. For 2 years, Lys quietly kept her identity hidden from the government, and simply made an attempt to do, as she considered it, "an honest day's work." Once this lifestyle of hers finally caught up to her, in the form of The Jolly Pirates, Lys was forced to confront everything she had come to believe up until now. Thanks to her interactions with the pirates, and after witnessing the defeat of the Ghoul Branch of Antithesis, Lys found herself in a familiar situation. The kind-hearted pirates willingly stuck by her, no matter what she did or said to them, and their captain, Jolly D. Chris, even went as far as to offer her a position on the crew. Having been reminded of when the revolutionaries saved her from a life of slavery, and after plenty of coercion from the stubborn pirate crew (Chris in particular,) Lys found herself teasing herself over wanting to have faith in one more person. Despite telling herself that she was wrong, and that these pirates were nothing like Dragon or his revolutionaries, Lys' nagging desires won out, promptly placing her in the ranks of The Jolly Pirates, as the crew's second mate, spy, and assassin. Despite their rocky start at a relationship, and the fact that Lys constantly avoided the others, she has slowly started making steps back to placing faith in not just her allies, but in humanity and the world again (though she hates to admit it.) Nonetheless, this hasn't stopped Lys' habit of staying by herself, even on The Jolly MK II, though the others have grown to mind Lys and her need for solitude every once in a while. Lys has now found herself among new friends, at last. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship While Lys doesn't quite specialize in wielding sharp weaponry, she is quite profiecent at the use of using objects such as knives and swords in battle. While Lys prefers the use of knives over larger weapons like swords, she can be opportunistic in fights, and will often steal, or as she likes to put it, "appropriate" swords and other larger blades from her defeated opponents, and use them when necessary. When she does use blades in fights, Lys' experience as an assassin come into play. This comes in the variety of two flavors: Larger weapons (like swords and spears,) and smaller, hand-held weapons (like knives.) When using swords, Lys is somewhat more barabaric in fights, as she will savagely swing whatever sword, axe, spear, or what have you, at her enemies. Combining this with her Phase Phase Fruit, Lys goes in with heavy, fatal blows for a majority of the fight, and will doggedly pursue her opponent into submission. With these weapons, Lys abandons all attempts at using guile or finesse, and proceeds to rely chiefly on direct attacks in order to win her fights. During her years amongst the Revolutionaries, whenever she used this method of assault, Lys's enemies always regarded her as a "mad butcher," or a "bloodlusty demon." Her allies liked to joke that she could have been a vampire, regarding the fact that she drew so much blood in her battles. Lys always disliked those jokes, obviously enough. Using knives and other shorter blades is a much different story, as her entire fighting style delves deeper into assassin territory, rather than that of a berserker. Unlike when she wields swords, Lys relies much more on precise strikes and slashes, where she can inflict more damage with less effort, as opposed to her other sword handling style. And like with her other fighting style, because the shorter blade causes Lys to come into close contact with her enemy, Lys makes optimal use of her Devil Fruit, when appropriate. It is this form of combat that made her a well known assassin in the first place, as Lys could easily slit the throat of her target, or puncture just the right arteries to cause someone to bleed to death (whether externally, or even internally, thanks to the Phase Phase Fruit.) Lys more often than not prefers hand-held knife combat over throwing them, but isn't reluctant to do so if she knows it's necessary. When compared to sword-wielding specialists, like her fellow crewmate, Dracule Sakura, or other generalized blade wielders, Lys has been noted to be something of an amateur to them, as she doesn't take the fighting style for what it's worth, and only fights with blades when necessary. Sakura, and other swordsmen note that, because of her lack of dedication to the fighting style, Lys is unable to effectively create air slices or sense the "rhythms" of certain objects. Lys usually retorts that the reason for this is because she doesn't need to, or finds these attacks to be "all flash, and no substance." Albeit, it seems Lys says these things to make swordsmen and blade specialists shut up, as she prefers not to have them look at her as if she's weak or unskilled. Marksmanship Like with her swordmanship, Lys isn't a firearms expert, albeit she knows how to handle a gun just fine when she has to. When using a gun of any type or size, Lys tends to rely on her experience as a former Revolutionary to her advantage; often making use of the terrain and knowing when the time was right to open fire. When she did open fire on her intended target(s,) Lys would always go for a more direct and straightforward shot, whether it was for direct or indirect damage to the victim. Even as a warning shot to others, Lys never hesitated when holding a gun, and made it quite clear that she was never afraid to use it when she had to. And like with her habit of stealing, or "appropriating" bladed weapons from her enemies (and on rare occasions, her allies too,) Lys tended to take any gun she could get her hands on during times of conflict. This tends to show a rather opportunistic side of Lys' personality, in retrospect, as she has been noted to do whatever it took to succeed. One of Lys' favorite tactics when using a firearm, and like with her other forms of combat, is to make use of her Phase Phase Fruit when possible. Often, when a target hears a shot being fired, or is in turn, shot, and no one is around to be seen, one of two things may have happened: One being, that a well placed sniper is nearby. The other possible answer to this is that it was Lys, hiding in an object, with only the barrel of her gun poking out (and possibly as a result, an eye or two as well.) When not using her Devil Fruit, Lys tends to think like a seasoned sniper, and will hide behind corners or other various forms of cover, all while keeping an eye on her target, with Lys waiting for an opening to take aim and fire. When she is without cover, Lys tends to think on the spot. As a last resort, Lys will make use of her Devil Fruit while quickly taking aim and shooting at whoever is considered a threat. In the meanwhile, if Lys finds any form of cover, then she will most likely take the chance to use it (either to stall for more time to perform another attack, or to make for a quick escape, via the Phase Phase Fruit.) Even though Lys isn't seen as a true swordsman by most skilled sword fighters, some marksmen have praised Lys' skill with a gun in some regards, while others will still criticize her for what may be considered flaws or mistakes. Her own crewmate, Wyatt, has shown some form of admiration for Lys at times, while at others, he still sees her as in need of more discipline and practice. In short, Lys is an assassin first, and a sniper second; a point she clearly makes note of on several occasions. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Lys' strength has gone through multiple stages throughout her lifetime; starting from having the average strength of a human child, to wielding considerable might as a teenager, due to the years of slavery and menial labor. However, this strength she had was not enough to label Lys as superhuman, as she was merely able to destroy things after some considerable effort was used. This was most obviously seen when Lys was a slave for her second and former slave owner, who forced her to perform physical labor alongside her fellow slaves, which included breaking apart stone with tools, among other money-making tasks. While Lys was capable of doing so without her tools, it left her exhausted and weary afterward, which forced her to use what she was given. However, these laborous and unrewarding hardships not only served to strengthen Lys' will and resolve, but it also strengthened her physical might as well. Sometime after being freed by the revolutionaries and successfully joining their ranks, Lys' strength would further evolve until it reached its present state. At first, while Lys was only as strong as her slave masters allowed her to be (for obvious reasons,) her time in the Revolutionary Army allowed her not only to enjoy freedom for the first time in a decade or so, but to grow and become a much more capable person than she was before. While her missions for the revolutionaries did indeed make her stronger by some degree, due to fighting powerful opponents and overcoming strenuous hardships, it wouldn't be until her involvement with Nova Blade's Dawn Breakers organization that Lys would grow strong enough to be considered superhuman. Under Nova's tutelage and training, whether she believed she needed it or not, Lys grew by leaps and bounds, and made the most improvement in her life than she ever had before. As a result, Lys began proving herself through strength and other physical attributes alone, which only further gave her a remarkable reputation when combined with her Phase Phase Fruit, Haki, espionage skills, and other talents and traits. While originally being limited to breaking stone and trees with man-made tools, Lys could now shatter holes into walls with a swift and hard kick, or cut large grooves into wooden structures with her knife alone. When combined with her Devil Fruit, Lys could use her strength to compromise the interior resistance of an object, and have it collapse upon itself from the inside out. When applied to living beings, Lys has shown to shatter bones completely with one blow, and to cause organs to hemorrhage or rupture apart if she wishes them to. This makes Lys not only an effective assassin with weapons, but her physical strength has literally made her a living weapon herself. Agility Like with her strength and endurance, Lys' agility improved over time. At first, she was only capable of attaining normal human speeds when at a full run, and lacked a lot of grace and reflex speed. This made her easy to capture when she was young, which was what lead to her inevitable enslavement throughout her adolescence. And unlike her physical strength, which improved once she was sold to her second slave master, Lys' agility never got any better during the latter half of her enslavement. Instead, she'd have to wait until she joined the revolutionaries before her agility would ever increase. Once she did however, her experience on the front lines as one of the Revolutionaries' top spies and assassins taught her how to attain greater levels of speed, and grace, as well as how to improve her reflexes through countless trial and errors. Needing these abilities to perform well in the missions she was given, Lys quickly learned that she had to either sink or swim; and fortunately for her, Lys was a quick learner. Her agility really took off once she joined the Dawn Breakers however, as thanks to the important missions she was given, as well as Nova Blade's effective training and leadership, Lys' speed and flexibility vastly improved at a rather rapid rate. Gaining superhuman speed and agility, Lys could dodge attacks coming her way, instead of constantly relying on her Phase Phase Fruit, and she was then capable of catching up to, and even keeping up with swift opponents in battle. Furthermore, Lys began making use of parkour, which made excellent use of her newfound grace and flexibility. With parkour, Lys could easily traverse great distances with minimal movement, such as kicking off of the ground to dash in a straight line towards her intended destination or target, or performing various vaults, flips, leaps, charges, rolls, and swings across otherwise difficult terrain. Lys typically has been seen using parkour to leap from building to building in towns or cities, in much the same way ninjas are seen in multiple forms of media; and makes great use of her Devil Fruit by quickly leaping and vaulting through walls, ceilings, floors, and hazardous materials, such as flames, explosions, falling debris, and many other unpleasant situational hazards. This makes Lys' occupation as a professional spy and assassin much easier, as she can reach her intended targets with the least amount of effort necessary, and in the quickest amount of time. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Phase Phase Fruit Summary: Allows Lys to travel through, or "phase" through anything that isn't a Devil Fruit weakness. Type: Paramecia Usage: Lys uses this power to avoid any and all damage in battle, and to help her in her espionage skills, by walking through and hiding in walls and doors. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments List of Fighting Techniques Knife Techniques Weighted Chain Techniques Explosives Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Revolutionaries Dawn Breakers Fellow Slaves Enemies World Government Ghoul Branch Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles As a Revolutionary Post-Time Skip Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Chiyome Lys' first name was inspired by the Danish word for light. This is a play on words, since most people would associate a spy or assassin with shadows or darkness; not light. This was completely intentional on my part. *Lys' name was suggested to me by fellow wiki user, 1NF3RNO. *Chiyome Lys' surname, Chiyome, was inspired by the name of a woman said to be a ninja: Mochizuki Chiyome. Chiyome created a school for girls, which taught skills required of geisha, as well as espionage skills. *Lys' epithet, "Black Wraith," was inspired by the fact that Lys would sneak around silently unnoticed, almost like a spirit or wraith, as she went about her missions for the revolutionaries. **Her original epithet was "Sneaking Phantom," before being switched to "Silent Wraith" and then ultimately "Black Wraith." The changes were done to give Lys an appropriately intimidating title, and were then further changed to play off of Minami D. Chiyoko's alias, the "White Wraith," as the two of them were once members of the Dawn Breakers together at some point in time. *If Lys was ever in an anime, Wyvern 0m3g4 has decided that she would be played by Colleen Clinkenbeard in the English version of the series. Colleen is well known for playing roles such as (but not limited to): Dragon Ball Z - Zangya (Movie 9) Dragon Ball Kai - Gohan and Android 18 Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood) - Riza Hawkeye and Rose Thomas History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi - Kisara Nanjō ("Valkyrie") One Piece - Monkey D. Luffy *Wyvern thought it'd be cool to give Lys her own unofficial theme. Lys' unofficial theme is Cruel Angel's Thesis, the opening credits song to the Neon Genesis Evangelion series. The song and its lyrics can be found here; the lyrics are within the description. *To the right, is a personalized jolly roger made by Wyvern 0m3g4, for Chiyome Lys. External Links Colleen Clinkenbeard - Lys' FUNimation Voice Actress Revolutionary Army - Lys' former occupation Slavery - What Lys was subjected to throughout her early life Second Mate - Lys' position among the crew Assassin - Lys' position among the crew Spy - Lys' position among the crew Mochizuki Chiyome - The woman who Lys' surname was named after Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Second Mate Category:Spy Category:Assassin Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Smoker Category:Former Slave Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Knife User Category:Former Mercenary Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Former Enemy Category:One Dream Category:Protagonists Category:Super Rookie